prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPC45
, dubbed Choir Chaos in the English dub, is the 45th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 45th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary The girls prepare for their upcoming choir competition but their classmate, Chiaki is convinced they are missing something. '' Synopsis During winter break at Verone Junior High, Nagisa, Honoka, and some classmates are still there as the representatives of the school for the upcoming junior high chorus contest. Honoka and Nagisa believe that they won for the school because of Chiaki. Meanwhile, at the Mansion of Darkness the Seeds of Darkness are irritated by Kiriya interrupting them after they came so close to capturing Pollun and escaping their fate. Later, Nagisa and Honoka walk down the street; somewhat lost in their own thoughts. Nagisa points out that something may be up and Honoka runs off suddenly, with Nagisa trailing to find Chiaki at the Record Store. She wants to change their performance song, since she found out just how strong the Otagaku junior high song is. The girls look for a great song together, but just as they are about to give up, Nagisa happens to come across something. After meeting up with the other members of choir, they reveal to the class their plans to changing the song and they play it for them, revealing it to be ''Get You!? Love Love!. Everyone enjoys the song, including the teacher, and one girl sits down to play their choir version of it on the piano. They call it a day, but after everyone leaves, Chiaki can't help but think something may be off. Mipple and Mepple start to sing the song together, causing Honoka to remark on how well they know it. Just as they choose the moment to react on their love, Pollun interrupts them, as usual. Nagisa and Honoka start to think about things again and both point out that they believe something is off about Chiaki. She is very obsessive, so Nagisa believes this is why she has been more strict lately. Later that evening, Chiaki sits at the piano. She still believes that something is wrong, even though the Alto and Soprano seem to be fine. She spots several used scores on the floor. For the next three days Chiaki doesn't show up for practice. With concern, Nagisa and Honoka go to visit her and see if she is alright. She asks that the girls keep practicing until she returns, and she has them start before getting an idea to introduce solo portions into the song. The next day, they practice when Chiaki suddenly arrives. They continue to practice as they go over the solo parts she gave to Nagisa and Honoka. Everyone agrees with the idea, although Nagisa and Honoka are surprised by her decision. Chiaki plans to give them a lot of intense training though, so she is sure it will go fine. Later, on the day of the concert, everyone is well-prepared. Nagisa left Pollun asleep in the bag, and the girls decide to wash their faces before their performances - only to see Shouko and Ryuichiro pass them by. They follow after them and meet up with them in the basement as Mepple voices his concern over getting a bad feeling. A locker at the side of the wall suddenly flies at the girls, revealing Juna to have broken through it. Nagisa and Honoka transform into Pretty Cure and a fight ensues as the chorus heads out to begin their performances. The girls fought off Juna, just for Regine to take over in his spot as Pollun awakens. The girls tell the Seeds of Darkness that they don't have time for this because of their performance. Regine points out that they don't really have to do this, but the girls say that they hold it as something important to them, as is being a normal girl; one who laughs and cries. Regine refuses to let them get into their way of their plans, and Juna tells them to stop as well. But Pollun gives Black and White their upgrades and with a bit of fighting, perform Rainbow Storm, successfully chased them away. To take the place of Nagisa and Honoka, Shiho and Rina prepare to sing their solos but the girls arrive just in time. Together they sing their parts of the song and after everyone finishes, the audience rises to clap for them while Chiaki cries tears of joy. Major Events *Nagisa and Honoka join with Verone's 2-Sakura class to compete in the choral competition, in which they sing Get You! Love Love?! Characters﻿ Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Wisdom Villains *Juna *Regine *Belzei Gertrude *Butler Zakenna Secondary Characters *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Mori Kyoko *Koshino Natsuko *Kashiwada Mayu *Takenouchi Yoshimi *Kometsuki Kyouto *Principal *Misumi Takashi *Misumi Rie *Misumi Ryouta *Yukishiro Sanae *Seiko Taniguchi *Chiaki Yabe Trivia * Chikai is called 'Sienna' in the English dub. Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes